Embodiment of Evil: A Demon's Curse
by Mysteec
Summary: The Dark Star Dragon balls are active and this time Pan, Trunks, and Gohan must go and seek them before the Earth explodes. But on their journey they realize that something's wrong. Someone or something is stalking them, watching their every move...
1. Embodiment of Evil: Prologue

**Summery: The Dark Star Dragon balls are active and this time Pan, Trunks, and Gohan must go and seek them before the Earth explodes. But on their journey they realize that something's wrong. Someone or some_thing_ is stalking them, watching their every move. When they finally return home, a series chain of events unfold and uncover the truth. What is it and what could it mean for the universe?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ/GT characters! They are property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, Funimation, etrc... The villains and other misc. characters are created by me.

* * *

**

**Embodiment of Evil:  
Part 1 - A Demon's Curse  
**

**_Prologue - The End of GT?_**

"Look! Look! Its Grandpa, he's alive!" Pan cried out with relief as everyone's hope returned. A huge Genki-dama had been created by the people of the universe; the people of Immeka, and countless others. 

_Kakarot...?_ Vegeta was hardly surprised to see that third-class baka get back up. He expected no less from him. All the same, he was greatly relieved to see that he was still alive and was going to give that dragon everything that it deserved. Vegeta groaned. Too bad he was too weak to beat that baka himself...

_Thanks everyone, for your energy. Now this dragon can pay for his actions, and I thank all of you for your help. And I thank YOU Vegeta, and everyone else, for distracting him for me._

A smile touched his lips.

"What the hell are you?? Your supposed to be dead!" the one-star dragon raged. All of his attacks, all of his efforts and _this_... was what it had come down to. _Damn, that Saiyan brat,_ the shadow dragon thought_. Why did it have to end like this? I'm stronger than him and yet..._

Another voice answered him. Goku's voice, edged with certainty.

_Because you only fight for yourself. You care for no one else, and you destroy everything in your path. You feed off others' pain and THAT... is what makes you weak._

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??" the dragon snarled in a furious rage. There was nothing but a flash of white before he was enveloped with pain that broke his body apart, down to the cellular level, until there was nothing left. It could only scream in its dying moment, not in denial or anger, but in utter agony as its existence was blown off the face of the planet. Mother Earth shook from the force of the explosion as it leveled the city they had been fighting at. Dust went everywhere, miles high. Rocks, glass, concrete, and other man-made materials rained back down to earth. The wind howled from the force of the explosion, ripping up the ground, making already unstable buildings collapse and broke away like kids' toys. Finally everything died down; the wind, the crashing of buildings. It all came to a complete standstill.

After the smoke cleared, everyone ran toward the crater where they found Goku unconscious--and the dragon balls restored back to normal. They hadn't been there for long when the original Shenron appeared.

The first thought on everyone's mind, "Why has Shenron come here without being summoned?"

The answer was simple: they had abused the power of the dragon balls. They had used them too much. They were supposed to be used only once every hundred years. However it had been used far more than that. And since they had abused the power, Shenron was now leaving for a time--a long time. To everyone's surprise, except Goku, Shenron was taking him as well. Goku seemed to understand why but made no objections. They all said their goodbyes and everyone began leaving, believing that Goku would come back later that night for dinner or maybe in the next ten years. Pan was the last to leave, remembering all the good times they had had together. Like everyone else she wondered when he'd come back. In her heart, she knew it might be a long, long time.

Pan picked up Goku's battered pants that somehow got left behind. She nearly broke down and cried right then, looking down at her grandpa's torn gi, but she forced herself not to. She had to be strong; for herself and everyone else. She looked back up to see the last of Shenron disappear into the sunset.

"Pan," Vegeta said, making her turn, "take good care of those." Saying no more, he lifted into the air and flew home, leaving Pan alone to think.

She looked back down at her grandpa's gi._ Wherever your going Grandpa, however long you will be gone, I'll be waiting when you come back. I promise._

Pan turned abruptly, unable to stop the single tear that managed to appear in her eyes from falling. She wiped away the new tears almost savagely. She had to move on and could not dwell on things they could not control. She flew back home, back home where life went on. Like it had always been since he had left to train Uub to be his student a little over ten years before. It would be peaceful on Earth again. Lonely perhaps, but peaceful. Once they got back from space again, they were going to get rid of the dark-star dragon balls. They didn't know just _how_ yet, but a plan was underway by Denda and Mr. Popo. They were just simply too dangerous to just hide away and hope that nobody would find them. They _had_ to be dealt with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just like the people of that miserable little planet had to be dealt with._

Blackness hovered overhead, covering the world in darkness. There was a new feeling here. An old terror that was rising from somewhere deep below the universe. An ancient being of high authority whose heart was black...who was...  
**_(the devil?)_**  
No, no. That can't be right but what--

Eyes. Soul-shredding, red eyes that could kill. Eyes of a demon. This demon was...was...

Here. No, not now. He had been here before. A long time ago. But he's coming back. Coming back-- **_(for revenge? Yes. I've come back for revenge.)  
_**The sky suddenly turned a crimson red-violet, a different sky from the lavender sky of  
_**(Other World? Yes, it **_**is**_** Other World)  
**_that he could now see clearly. There was no mistaking it now. He saw the Grand Kai planet burned and full of craters. There was not a soul, dead or alive. The scenery melted and warped. Black oracles, four of them were flying through space, each containing  
_**(what?)**_  
something inside of them. He could not sense what. He suddenly felt cold all over, sick with fear. Again he could see him...and the sting of what could only be a needle piercing his skin and--

He opened his black eyes to see the lavender sky of Other World overhead. He was in a cold sweat, breathing harshly. He sat up slowly and touched his neck.

No pain, no blood. No soul-shredding eyes. There were no voices. And NO ONE HERE.

It had all been a dream.

Everything was as it had been. It had been a long time ago but the evil (_who_ever or _what_ever it was, was banished from this world) hadn't been here for a number of eons. The son of Supreme Kai sighed with relief. He was glad it was only a dream. Goku defeating the One Star dragon had been real; he had seen that through the crystal ball that he had recently learned to create. But the rest...

_Are you sure it was just a dream? It was too real to be any normal dream...right?_

Shinn rubbed his eyes of sleep. The fear had never completely left him. It wasn't long before he realized he still felt tense, his legs ready to spring somewhere, anywhere, to wherever he might need to go. That rising terror of something black and sinister was threatening to swell over him like a dark wave. The fear was intensifying and he could sense something was happening all around him, but he could not pinpoint--

_That's it._

The sky was black with cloud cover. The temperture had become a sweltering oven too; he could hardly breath. And where was his father? Why hasn't he come back yet? Doesn't he sense that Other World was being changed and mutilated by some unknown force?

More so, could _he_ stop it? Somehow, he didn't think so. He was stronger than his father, but his power still didn't compare to most of the Z fighters.

_But I have to try! I can't stand by and wait for something to just come in and take over! I won't!_

He knew he was alone, and only he could try to something about this...this, whatever it was.

_Who says you _have_ a choice, little Kai?_ suddenly asked a voice, chilled with mockery

He froze. Who was that...? _That voice..._

The words hung there at the edge of his lips, but his tongue refused to move properly enough for him to say anything.

_Hmm, it seems like your a little tongue-tied I see. _continued the voice, half-amused by his inability to speak._ But you need not say anything, for you and I will get to know each other soon... won't we? But for now..._

He felt the prick of a needle, that same sinking feeling as chemicals were being injected into his system.

Then he sank into infinite red-violet darkness, and he stayed there for a long, long time.

* * *

To be continued in...**_Chapter One - Arriving to Danger_**

Hey can anyone give me a couple of ideas on what to name the main villain? For a long time I thought of Gomo but now...I just don't know. It doesn't sound like a bad guy's name to me. So _plz_ send me suggestions, comments, or any ?'s that you may have. 

PLZ R&R And No Flaming!! _Constructive_ criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 1 Arriving to Danger

**Summery: The Dark Star Dragon balls are active again and this time Pan, Trunks, and Gohan go and seek them before the Earth explodes. But on their journey they realize that something's gone awry. Someone or something is stalking them, watching their every move. When they finally return home, a series chain of events unfold and uncover the truth. What is it and what could it mean for the universe? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ/GT characters! They are property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, Funimation, etrc... The villains and the many misc. characters are made by me. **

* * *

**Embodiment of Evil:  
Part 1 - A Demon's Curse  
**

_Chapter One - Arriving to Danger  
_

"Come on Trunks! Are you done yet?" Pan asked impatiently. Pan was bored, and that added to her impatience. Trunks was taking soo long. It had been two months since Goku left with Shenron and now they had this one final thing to do. They had to go and retrieve the dragon balls--again--then destroy them for good. These past couple of weeks had been spent fixing the ship for another voyage into space. Since they had run into trouble the last time, Gohan installed shields, just in case. Even though Bulma insisted that they probably wouldn't need them. Of course Gira had to go with them, and he was being a pain in the ass about it. He had grown to like Earth as his new permanent home and therefore, wanted to stay put. 

_Just like Trunks_, Pan thought irritably, _they are both such homebodies. I may have regretted going into space but I'll be glad to go again. It's definantly better than being on Earth wondering what everyone thinks about you._

That thought had made Pan want to go. She couldn't bear to deal with that kind of pressure. The only one who didn't think of her as some kind of freak of nature, besides her family and the Briefs, was Zodd from the fishing village. He had, in fact, respected her, in a way no else had. She was deeply touched when he said so himself. No one had told her that. That was the first time she had kissed someone she really liked and didn't feel like she had to deceive them just to get that far. It felt right...almost.

But his life as a fisherman just wasn't for her. She liked him and all, but felt that that kind of life wasn't for her. He had sensed it too, and they called it off but promised to keep in touch at least. Pan had agreed but the connection was almost immediately lost. She hadn't looked back since.

Pan sighed, in her own world.

"Pan! Pan! Come here a second!"

It was her dad. _What does he want now?_ she thought sighing.

She went over to him to see what he wanted. Her question was answered and gave an immediate yes.

Gohan had asked for her go with him and Trunks and there was no doubt in Gohan's mind that she would want to. Gohan had to talk Videl into it a little, but in the end, she agreed. Pan had grown up and shown some responsibility. Why not let her go a second time?

Trunks was not as thrilled to have her come along, but since she had proved herself more than _just_ a little crybaby, why not? Besides, her dad might be able to keep her from getting into messes she seemed to get herself into.

A few days before departure, everyone had come to Capsule Corp. Waiting. Waiting for the day to come. Waiting was the worst part of it all. With nothing to do to occupy her time, Pan constantly paced back and forth. They all had a feast the night before they left and everyone went to bed early.

Gohan, Trunks, and Pan, left in the very early morning hours and headed out into space once again. Their leave wasn't quiet by any means. The entire West City woke up from the noise of the boosters and sheer force of air that rippled through for miles. They had no idea what awaited out there-good or evil-but they were going to face it together.

* * *

Everyone watched them go. Videl couldn't help but worry, even with Gohan with their daughter it relieved her, but still. She hoped they would come back in time. They _had_ to. Of course that was on everyone's mind. The thought that something might come to Earth before them also occurred and the thought alone sent uncomfortable chills down her spine. Vegeta had other plans. Without anyone hearing him, he walked quietly away to the gravity room. 

_Gotta get ready, just in case..._

_Me too_.

Vegeta turned, "What?" _So much for leaving unnoticed. _He chided himself,_ You just_ had_ to say something didn't you?_

"I'm going to train too," Uub said, "Besides, Goku would do the same, you know?"

Vegeta only smirked a little. _He read my mind. Only Goku's student...At least someone had the brains to get ready...for whatever might come._

"Hey Goten want to train with me?" Uub asked turning away from Vegeta. Vegeta decided to beat a hasty retreat before Uub could ask _him_. _I'd break him in two,_ he thought unable to hide a smirk._  
_

"Nah, I think I'll just train on my own." Goten lied. Uub saw right through him. He cocked his head a little.

"Don't give me that, you know you aren't unless someone makes you. Alright then I'm going to drag you out of the house by the ears if I have to. I'll be seeing you later."

"'Kay," Goten said easily. Inwardly though he was debating. He had promised Marron he'd go on a date with her that night. He hoped she still felt like going after all this. _Ah she will, I have no doubt_. Goten thought, He looked at the clock. Only seven AM. Breakfast, sleep, then get ready. That's his day would be. No pressure, no real worries. Not really. No worries...except...

_Just hope that Gohan makes it back in time, and safely,_ he couldn't help thinking The cell phone rang making him jump. He quickly answered; it was Marron. She was still wanting to go out that night and Goten agreed.

Promises were promises after all.

* * *

It had now been a little more than two months since they had left Earth and things had been rather quiet. Especially right now, with everyone else on the ship asleep except for Pan and Giru. Pan liked it when it was like this: nothing but the hum of the engines, the sound of Trunks and her dad's deep sleep accompanied by loud snores. Well they were only loud because she was in the same room with them. But that was OK, she was used to it by now. The sounds were making her sleepy and almost didn't hear Giru raising a racket. She was vaguely aware that she was awake and not dreaming it up. Giru had woken her up before like this. Pan got up and went to the main cockpit where Giru was _still_ going A-wall. 

"Shut up Giru! What is your problem? Is there something wrong?--" Pan stopped suddenly, hearing the words that they had all been waiting to hear for the past month.

"Dragon ball detected! Dragon ball detected! Dragon ball detected! Dragon ball detected! D--"

"I heard you the first four times! Now go wake up my dad and Trunks, and hurry!" Pan said pointing to the door.

"Right! Giru, Giru."

"Wait, come back!" came Pan's voice again. The poor little robot nearly hit the edge of the door. _Defective little robot,_ Pan couldn't help thinking. _But I love him anyway._

"Which planet is it?"

"Straight ahead, Giru, Giru. Giru go get Trunks." Pan looked while Giru went to go wake them. The planet was just like Earth; smaller, but more land, oceans that were the bluest oceans Pan had ever seen. And there was something else too, but what?

A minute later she heard Giru telling what happened and both men with bed-heads came rushing in and slid into the seats. Pan had gladly had seated herself in one. The radar--not Giru's--suddenly beeped.

"Are those ships coming at us?" Pan asked.

"Looks like it," Trunks said in confusion, "But it looks like they knew we were coming for awhile now."

"Why do you say that?" Gohan asked.

"They're just sitting there. That could mean a couple of things: One, they don't like outsiders, period. Two, they might be in the middle of war, which I don't think very likely. Three, it may be just way they run things, which is most likely." Trunks sighed.

As soon as he finished talking, the mic crackled to life.

"Requesting to identify yourselves." said a voice on the other end. It came in crystal-clear. Trunks could hear business-like tone but otherwise seemed friendly enough. Alt least it wasn't a machine talking to them. _But how did they know there was more than one us on the ship?_

"Identify yourselves" said the person on the other end. Trunks heard the tone had changed, to more authoritive and less friendly. It was then he realized he didn't know what to tell them, whoever they were.

"Just tell em our names," Pan whispered to him. So Trunks did.

"What business do you have here?" Oh man, he should've known that was going be the next question. _Think fast, Trunks. Think...think..._

"Umm, we've come to visit." he half-lied.

"Visiting?"

"Yes, just for a few days." _Hopefully not any longer than that,_ he added to silently.

Silence, then: "We'll have to disable your ship for now as you come in. Standard precedures."

"Okaay..." He didn't like the idea, but what else could they do? He didn't want to start any unecessary trouble.

"Some welcome!" Pan muttered. No one seemed to hear, but Trunks.

_You got that right Pan. But I guess its better than be blown apart. _But these thoughts didn't reassure him._  
_

Everything but the basic equipment like the oxygen and water tanks, were shut down. There was two more hits as both ships came on either side attached themselves to the ship, where they proceeded down into the planet's atmosphere. In Gohan's mind, it seemed that they (whoever these people were) were taking great pains in making sure that nothing was severely damaged.

_Why? Their technology is clearly beyond ours. Why would they want to do that? _Pan wondered noticing the same thing. "Trunks are you sure this is the place?" Gohan asked, now a little worried. He didn't much like idea that the ship had been mostly shut down, but didn't feel as vulnerable as he thought he might've felt. _Probably because they had told us beforehand. Had they not, I'd be more cautious about this._

"Yeah, this is it."

"Wow look at this place, its huge!"

"What?" They all looked out Pan's window.

It was a huge space port. Many different peoples milled about on the landing docks; some waited in lines, others were boarding or coming off ships, and some sat at tables and seemed to waiting for something or someone to show up. The rest were guards. A number of people looked up in their direction with interest and Pan suddenly realized how their ship must look to everyone else: A giant metal octapus. It was very different from every other ship they had seen so far and stuck out like a sore thumb. But the most beautiful thing was the sky itself: it was a fiery red-orange with a setting yellow sun behind them, like something from a science-fiction movie. But it was better than any science-fic, it was the real thing. Now they were moving away from the scenarary and being directed elsewhere. All three looked at each other in alarm, wondering, _Where are we going?_

A small landing dock came into view as the ship began to descend towards it._ Hope they don't think we're terrorists, otherwise we're in trouble. _Trunks thought._  
_

Two armed guards stood watch as the ship finally landed. The guns didn't bother Pan much; it was the manner in which the guards were acting. They were both fairly tall with long pointed ears, and as they drew closer, Pan could see green eyes. They were being cautious, Pan realized, but trying not to show it. They were doing a terrible job at it, and they moved with uncertainty. _They act like they haven't been here long. They must be new._ And Pan knew that new people on the job either didn't know what they were doing, or if they did know, they would over-react over something minor. Not always but it happened. The door opened up and no one immediately stepped out. At the last minute no one wanted to. One of the guards said something to them in what must've been their own tongue, but of course no one understood what he was saying. Gohan poked his head out from the door and made the motions saying that he didn't understand what he just said. Before he even finished though, the guard looked rather embarrassed and tried again, speaking in common tongue: "Come on out. We don't have all day." Yup, they were definantly new.

They all walked down as a group, just in case for some reason, they were attacked. The first guard and his partner lowered their guns, realizing that these people were not the people they were looking for. But Gohan could see that they were intent on interrigating them anyway. He only wondered why they were going to in the first place. _It must be standard procedure as well. At least I would hope so. Otherwise, we're not going to say anything unless we absolutely have to.  
_

"So where are you people from?" asked the first guard, long over his little embarrassment of getting his language twisted around assuming that the person they were looking for had returned.

"We're from Earth," Pan said immediately and felt Trunks nudge her in the side to be quiet.

"Where's that at?" asked the second guard suspicious. "What's your business here?" "What are your names? Are you from the South Galaxy? Where--"

"Well...um...its...we...uh... We've already said that--" Trunks and Gohan tried to say. They suddenly felt clausterphobic and frustrated at all questions being thrown at them. The guards weren't even giving them time to answer. Without realizing it, all three of them had retreated back a couple of steps, closer to the ship. _Somehow I don't think its standard procedure anymore_. Gohan realized. Behind the two guards, a door whirred open and a more authoritive voice immediately put the questions to a halt. The guards immediately straightened up and turned around.

"That is quite enough." Pan peeked past her father and Trunks to see an older man with dark blue hair, who was taller than Gohan. His voice was firm and sure. The guards bowed in respect and apology, "We're sorry Sir, we didn't mean to be so hasty with them. We thought--"

The man smiled, accepting their apology, but he warned them, "Don't interrigate them without my approval next time. I don't want to hear about either of you scaring the daylights out of people with a barbardiment of questions and having them come to me to protect them from my own guards because one had tried to shoot them as they were running away. Do you understand me?"

Both guards, with their heads still bowed down in submission, now looked like sulky teenagers who just got scolded by their parents. "Yes Sir." they both said meekly and took their leave. All three of them sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. Do they always act like that?" Pan asked.

"No, not always. But don't worry about them. They have other important matters to attend to. Come, let me get you inside out of cold." He turned back and headed toward the door. They hesitated, not sure whether they should go in or not. Trunks nudged Gohan, "I say we go, he made those guards leave us alone. And it is starting to get cold out here and besides, I'm starting to get a little hungry." Gohan nodded in agreement. He hadn't eaten anything since he last slept. His stomach rumbled loudly in protest. It was loud enough for the man in front of them to hear, because he turned his head questionably toward him.

"Sorry, its my stomach," Gohan said a bit sheepish. Gohan saw the man smile a little and turned back around walking towards the doors again.

"Well dad, I think you just insulted him."

"Nah I didn't. Come on and lets hurry inside. It's freezing out here!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside was much warmer and cozier than Pan had expected and after a minute or so of walking, the air was rich with the wonderful smell of food. Just smelling it made Pan's stomach rumble a little. She hadn't eaten for awhile either.

They found a table and sat down. The man who had led them cleared his throat.

"I guess your wondering by now who I am and why we had to disabilize your ship, am I right?"

They nodded. They all wanted answers.

"My name is Ankor and I will go ahead and say that we disable all ships that come this world. The reason is this: Over a thousand years ago, an another race called the Kajfar came our planet and began to cause trouble." Trunks stiffened in his chair, Gohan's face froze and Pan was looking at Ankor in interest, not noticing her father's or Trunks' reaction. Ankor noticed it, but continued, "We had heard about them going around destroying entire populations, but their arrival on our home world was quite unexpected, especially since we hadn't heard anything about them for some time. Decades even. At any rate, we were caught unprepared. At first, there were individual kidnappings, then small groups. When we realized that they meant to kill us all, we starting training our people for war. The War Council was created during this time and oversaw major offensives. But to keep a long story sort, there were two brothers who were legends who defeated the creature Hildurgarn. According to history they were sent to opposite ends of the universe to make sure that the Kajfar would not find them. Since they left, we began to monitor every ship that came in and made sure to disable it. Even after five hundred years since the last of the Kajfar were eliminated, we continue to monitor every ship that comes in. Some people come here looking for trouble, and you," he said looking at all three of them, "aren't here to make trouble are you?"

"No, of course not. We're here to look for something." Gohan said.

"Look for something? Ah, I shouldn't ask what I guess. It's your own business. But I will ask this: What are three humans like yourselves doing out way out here? It's not safe to be out here and I know that you have come a long way to get here."

"How do you know we're human?"

Ankor chuckled with amusement, "You look it, and besides, I know someone who says he has been to Earth. And I'm wondering now, if you are some of the same people he's met during his time there?"

"Oh...My...God...Yes. This planet is called Conose right?" Trunks was having a hard time talking.

Now it was Ankor's turn to stare, "Yes, that right."

"And the man you spoke of, his name wouldn't happen to be Tapion, right?"

"I take it you met him."

"I haven't. I have no idea what's going on here! Dad, do you know what Trunks is even _talking_ about?"

There was some hesitence, "Yes," Gohan admitted.

"What the hell, how come I was never told about this then??"

Ankor chuckled again, "You want to meet him?" that stopped Pan in mid-tantrum and looked at Ankor like she hadn't heard right, "What? Meet him?" He nodded. "You know where he lives?" Trunks suddenly spoke up. Ankor could see a light in the young man's eyes. An eagerness to see an old friend he hadn't seen in nearly three decades. He nodded again. "But your work--" Gohan started, "Is finished for today. You were the last people during my shift. Someone else will take over now. Come, my place is on the way, so I don't mind taking you to their place first."

"Their place? Who else lives with him?"

"Why, his younger brother of course."

_Younger brother? I thought he died. He's not dead?_ Trunks wanted to ask but didn't. He had the feeling that Tapion hadn't told Ankor everything about his past. And that he should keep his mouth shut for now.

"Younger brother?" Pan asked, "How old is he?" _Good question,_ Trunks thought.

"He's about your age, he just turned sixteen just a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. For some reason she seemed rather pleased.

"He's good kid though, working at the biggest hospital in the city, which actually, we're coming up on right now. A lot of people like him from what I hear. The girls go crazy about him." Pan giggled, "Aw poor guy. Trunks does the same thing."

"Pan don't tell him that!"

"Hey, its true! The girls come after you all the time." Trunks sighed fighting from saying more. _That girl sometimes I swear..._

Ankor continued to talk and they eventually passed the hospital, which by Earth standards, was huuge. And he works there? Pan thought a bit dismally, How in the world would anybody get through it without getting lost?

"Actually, he should be getting off work right about now. So he'll probably be there by the time we reach their house. You'll know him when you see him..." _Hmmm?_ Pan began to listen again. "Oh really?" Gohan marveled at the size of the place, just as Pan had. They were passing it now but Pan kept looking at it, getting further and further behind the others. She had now made a complete stop in front of the hospital.

_Why are you standing here? He's not a human that you can just walk up to and say hi and expect to hit it off. Come on girl, think a little realistic here. And besides, you don't know what he even looks like... _Despite these thoughts, she landed on top of a building across the street, where she had a bird's eye-view of the entrance. The building wasn't as tall and bits of conversion floated up to her ears from the street below. From what Pan could hear it sounded like they were waiting for _him_. At this moment, Giru had decided to come out of hiding. "What is Pan doing?" Giru asked in that annoying robotic voice of his.

"Waiting to see if I recognize someone." she said shortly. She didn't want Giru to know she was _very_ curious to see what Tapion's younger brother looked like. There was whoosh as something flew by her. Pan turned suddenly, expecting to see someone. After looking around a moment, she dismissed the sound. "Energy force detected!" Giru said, "Its there, there, there--" "All right, I heard you!" Pan looked all around and still saw nothing. _Defective little robot._ Pan thought angrily, _that's just like him to malfunction at a time like this_. All the same, she felt uneasy. She looked in the direction where her father and Trunks had gone and realized that they were long out of sight. _Oh no..._ she thought. _I've done it again._ The feeling of uneasiness increased. The feeling like she was being watched. Then Pan shrugged it off scolding to herself, _Well, I'm doing nothing productive by just standing here hoping that Trunks and Dad will come back. I can't just sit here all night waiting for them and--_

Pan fell to her knees, finally feeling the affects of the morphine in her system. She reached up to feel a needle sticking out of her neck like a thorn off a rose bush. She managed to pinch it off and toss it away. _Since when did that happen...?_ she wondered vaguely. At least Giru had the sense to hide before anyone saw him. Sweat poured off her face. That's why it didn't seem so cold, it was the morphine. It was slow to work, but she knew it would be unwise to stand up; Pan felt light-headed and a little sick to her stomach. Black spots danced in her vision as she fell the rest of the way. Pan shut her eyes, trying not to give in. It was getting harder to move properly too. She tried to lift her head but couldn't; it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. With great effort, she managed to open her eyes about half-way. Everything was fuzzy and shadowy and Pan was only vaguely aware of four strangers standing over her, talking.

"So, this is one of the humans? That morphine took a long time to kick in, didn't it? She must be very strong." one asked.

"Yes, they all are." said another. Pan realized that it was one of the guards that had given them a hard time. "We recognized her from earlier, when they had first gotten here."

"Should we kill her now?" asked the other man, turning toward his partner. It was the other guard that had been with the first one.

Pan had sensed something else earlier besides their being new. It was that they didn't like newcomers. She was sure of it now.

The fourth man, who was clearly the leader, shrugged, "I don't care."

One of them grinned a little. Sparks shot off his hand, aiming the deadly energy at Pan.

But Pan couldn't fight off the effects of the morphine anymore. She blacked out.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_Chapter Two - **An Old Friend**  
_

* * *

I need to shorten my chapters a little bit, I know. Send me suggestions, comments, or any ?'s that you may have. 

PLZ R&R And No Flaming!! _Constructive_ criticism is welcome.

* * *


End file.
